1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy absorbing steering columns, and more particularly to a guide assembly for a collapsible energy absorbing steering column.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to provide various energy absorbing and collapsible steering columns in automotive vehicles to reduce injury to a driver during collision. It has also been known to provide a guide structure for energy absorbing and collapsible steering columns. An example of such a guide structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,118 to Khalifa et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, there has been a need in the art to provide a guide assembly for a steering column which inhibits upward and forward movement of the steering column during a collision type impact until an air bag has been fired relative to a driver of the automotive vehicle, there has also been a need in the art to provide a guide assembly for a steering column which directs movement of the steering column to maintain its original attitude during a collision type impact to fire the air bag on the driver's chest.